Cure-Pool Karaoke
Summary What do you get when you combine a segment from The Late, Late Show, a pink-haired Pretty Cure member who is atrocious at singing, and one of the most horrible songs ever made? Well, it's either a mess or one of the weirdest things I ever came up with. What do you think? Transcript (The Doki Doki Pretty Cure girls and their mascots (who are in their human forms) are taking a car trip, with Davi driving the car. To kill some time before they reach their destination, Mana decides to sing a song) Mana (preparing to sing): OHHHHHHH... Rikka: No! (Mana sings very badly and way off-key while the other girls and mascots try their hardest to ignore it) Mana: Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah Yeah-ah-ah, yeah-ah-ah Yeah-ah-ah Yeah, yeah, yeah Alice: Here we go... Mana: Seven a.m., waking up in the morning Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal Seein' everything, the time is goin' Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin' Gotta get down to the bus stop Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends Aguri: No! Not that song! Anything but that song! Mana: Kickin' in the front seat Sittin' in the back seat Gotta make my mind up Which seat can I take? It's Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend Friday, Friday Gettin' down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend Partyin', partyin' Partyin', partyin' Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin' forward to the weekend Makoto: I can sing way better than that. Mana: Seven, forty five, we're drivin' on the highway Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly Fun, fun, think about fun You know what it is I got this, you got this My friend is by my right, aye I got this, you got this Now you know it Rikka: Stop singing, Mana! You're hurting our ears! Mana: Kickin' in the front seat Sittin' in the back seat Gotta make my mind up Which seat can I take? It's Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend Alice: I should’ve brought my earplugs. Mana: Friday, Friday Gettin' down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend Partyin', partyin' Partyin', partyin' Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin' forward to the weekend Aguri: Make it stop! Make it stop! Mana: Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday Today it is Friday, Friday We-we-we so excited We so excited We gonna have a ball today Tomorrow is Saturday And Sunday comes afterwards I don't want this weekend to end Makoto: Oh, Mana, please stop that atrocious singing! Mana: It's Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend Friday, Friday Gettin' down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend Partyin', partyin' Partyin', partyin' Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin' forward to the weekend Rikka: Ugh, I can't take it anymore. Mana: It's Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend Friday, Friday Gettin' down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend Partyin', partyin' Partyin', partyin' Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin' forward to the weekend (After the song ends, we get an up-close shot of Mana) Mana: So, what do you girls want to sing next? (The scene shows the other girls and the mascots out of the car and attempting to hitchhike while the car drives off) Mana: Girls? [[Trivia]] *The sing Mana was singing was "Friday" by Rebecca Black, which has been heavily criticized for its bad lyrics and heavy use of autotune. *Davi was wearing earplugs while Mana was singing, so she didn't leave the car with the other mascots. *The mascots (Sharuru, Raquel, and Lance) don't talk in this video when Mana sings. Instead, they simply cover their ears and grimace. [[Category:Videos]] [[Category:Non Grounded Videos]] [[Category:Precure show]] [[Trivia]]